<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gems in Quarantine by MasterArchfiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766988">Gems in Quarantine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend'>MasterArchfiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Quarantine, Weight Gain, fat kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot finds her tape recorder and decides to update her log.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gems in Quarantine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I always assumed that Peridot eventually got a new tape recorder and used it for fun even if she had more efficient means of recording logs. Kinda like how hipsters use typewriters except she doesn't do it to make herself unique or act better than others.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Log date 09292020. Peridot of the Crystal Gems recording. I finally found my tape recorder after shifting through all of these discarded wrappers. It is probably best that I elaborate on that seeing as it has been awhile since I was last able to record the events of my life on Earth."</p><p>"Earlier this solar rotation, poor mismanagement has resulted in the spread of a disease that is dangerous to humans to the point they have been encouraged to remain indoors as much as necessary. Of course gems do not get or even carry any such harmful bacteria or viruses, but out of solidarity as Earthlings we agreed to follow the same rules and only leave to aid them when robonoids are incapable of performing tasks."</p><p>"My roommates and I took to this rather well at first, playing videogames, caring for plants and making meep morps. Then the boredom began to set in. Curls, having become a frequent visitor of Earth's shopping malls, was the first to suggest ordering take-out in an attempt to relive the scents of the food court. It worked. Perhaps a bit too well."</p><p>"Soon we were taking turns choosing where to order out, specially made robonoids delivering the food quickly enough. Perhaps it was just the boredom that led to our inability to acknowledge it at the time, but whatever the reason it is only with hindsight that our chubbier bellies are recalled. That small gain of 10 or maybe even 15 pounds feels like a distant memory."</p><p>"Eating soon became our main source of entertainment, Freckles and Lapis even engaging in contest to see whom could consume their orders in the least amount of time. Then the food comas took effect. With our energy spent on stuffing our stomachs into taunt boulders, sleep became the immediate follow-up, wrappers laying about for a robonoid to clean up."</p><p>"Said robonoid was smashed accidentally a couple of months back to explain the wrappers on the floor. I...wasn't paying attention to where I was sitting. In my defense, Lapis could have informed me that my butt was about to sit on something that wasn't my couch, but her mouth was full of noodles."</p><p>"Yes, my couch. Despite my shorter stature, my mass has increased at a rate very close to the lazulis. My butt requires two cushions of a couch with a need for a third being in the foreseeable future. This gut of mine would have been a comfortable beanbag for me a year ago, but now it has made it too much of an effort to get up with how it drags on the floor. My breasts are now each larger than a quartz's head and the cleavage serves as an excellent cup holder."</p><p>"The lazulis have gained similarly. Curls has had a greater brunt of her growth go to her butt with each cheek larger than a loveseat. Freckles has had more growth is breasts, each ripe mound large enough to serve as a bed for an era 2 peridot should one be willing to deal with the crumbs. Lapis, oh Lapis, has mainly gained in her belly with the blue behemoth large enough to take up half of the space we occupy, but that isn't to say she hasn't gained elsewhere as she has the second largest pair of breasts and butt of the three."</p><p>"Oh? Food is arriving and I must leave for now. Funny thought. I don't recall the last time any of us ordered anything. Oh well, one of us must've woken up long enough to do it before falling back asleep. Peridot out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have been offline for over 24 hours and I never realized how important having music playing is important to my writing process. It's embarrassing how little progress I made just because I didn't have Addict repeating 18 times in a row.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>